Giovanni's Pride
by HadaGracia
Summary: Boss of Team Rocket and Viridian City Gym Leader Giovanni is overworked and preoccupied. Persian - his beloved pet, first Pokémon, and favorite besides - sees this, and so she offers him a distraction from all the myriad pressures of his stressful double life. Het PWP Pokémon/human lemon (Pokéality, Poképhilia, whatever you want to call it), this is rated M for mature readers only!


It had been a long day, and Giovanni was worn out – being a Gym Leader was hard enough on its own, but combined with running your own criminal enterprise? He really never had any time to relax; when he wasn't bogged down with challengers trying to earn an Earth Badge, he was forced to make up for his bungling minions' ineptitude himself.

It was the latter of these things that plagued him this evening as he sat alone in his office. Giovanni drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently, his head resting on an upturned fist as he watched the clock on the wall slowly tick away at the hour that remained before he could close up and go home. After three uneventful minutes, something moved in the corner of the room, drawing his gaze.

His faithful pet, Persian, who had been asleep, was now stretching and yawning.

"Come, Persian," Giovanni said, tapping the leg of his chair.

"Per?" Persian meowed, looking up at the man before padding over and sitting down beside him.

"There's a good girl," Giovanni whispered as he stroked her head, eliciting a purr.

"Niaaaa," the Pokémon murmured, leaning against her master's hand happily.

Seeing this, Giovanni began scratching behind her ears. "You like that?" he asked rhetorically.

Persian purred louder in response, which brought a smile to the man's lips.

"Pretty girl," he muttered absently, his hand drifting down to rub her neck.

"Per-aa," Persian said, lifting her head and pulling it back so that Giovanni's fingers were at her muzzle before leaning forward again, rubbing the side of her face against his hand.

"Silly kitty," Giovanni muttered, moving to pat the top of her head before looking at the clock again.

"Rr-sian." Persian tipped her head back again and licked Giovanni's palm, prompting him to pet her again.

Giovanni turned to her and asked curiously, "What?"

"Rra-err."

Giovanni watched, dumbstruck, as his Persian laid down and rolled over onto her back. This was unusual behavior, and something he would never have expected a cat Pokémon to do.

"What's gotten into you, girl?" Giovanni wondered, looking at her quizzically.

"Per-sian," she replied, pawing the air playfully as her tail swished across the floor.

His Pokémon's actions compelled Giovanni to draw closer to her, so he got out of his chair and knelt at her side. Persian's tail began to wag slightly faster, like that of an excited puppy, as her master approached.

Giovanni was suddenly stricken by an inexplicable urge to rub Persian's belly – something which had never occurred to him before. Persian paused and turned her head to watch him as he reached out his hand, and when it made contact with her chest fur she began purring louder than he had ever heard her purr.

"Does that feel nice, baby?" Giovanni asked, dragging his hand back and forth along her stomach and lightly scratching her ribs with his fingertips.

"Pera, sian-per," Persian groaned, her tongue sticking out.

As Giovanni continued his ministrations, he became aware of a couple small lumps that seemed to be rising up on her skin. He didn't give it much thought until he realized Persian was starting to pant heavily, at which point he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Sssssia!" Persian hissed impatiently, missing her master's touch already.

"No, girl; enough," Giovanni told her, putting one hand on the arm of the chair beside him in order to pull himself up.

Persian was not satisfied, however; she reached out, claws bared, and swatted at Giovanni just as his knees were lifting off the floor. The unlucky timing of Persian's swipe caused her paw to glance the man's groin, which sent a unique signal to his brain.

Giovanni's hand slipped in surprise, causing him to slide backwards onto the floor and left him sitting awkwardly with his back to the desk as Persian rolled back over and stood, staring at him with an inscrutable expression.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Giovanni muttered shakily as his Pokémon came closer, her tail twitching like a wildcat preparing to pounce on its prey.

Persian's eyes narrowed, causing Giovanni's breath to hitch in his chest. Was he going to be done in by his own Pokémon? The very Persian he had known since childhood, that he had rescued and befriended way back when he was too young to even be a trainer yet?

"Rraaar…" Persian growled, raising a paw and holding it aloft.

Giovanni closed his eyes and turned away, mentally preparing himself for a fatal strike. His eyes flew open in shock, therefore, when he felt that deadly paw rest ever so gently on his crotch. "P-persian?" he asked, bewildered.

"Pr-r-r-r," Persian murmured as she began stroking her master's cock through his pants.

"Ah-h!" Giovanni gasped at the unexpected sensation of pleasure and his head fell back against the solid wood of his desk with an audible _clunk_ and he slid down it a few inches. He tried to protest, but – despite how utterly strange and downright _wrong_ it was that he was being fondled by a Pokémon – it just felt so _good_!

While her master seemed happy with a little light petting, Persian herself was looking for something more. Much more.

One moment Giovanni was blissfully unaware of anything other than the paw on his cock, then the next he was brought back to reality by the sound of ripping fabric as Persian's claws tore his pants to shreds. "Persian! No!" he scolded her – though he wasn't sure whether he was more upset about his ruined clothes or the fact that she had stopped jacking him off.

Persian had no intention of leaving her master bereft, however, as he soon found out when she planted her paws on his shoulders and straddled his lap with her hind legs.

"Uhh..." Giovanni was unable to come up with anything more eloquent than that to say; in no time Persian was rubbing her sex against his erection, and before long he was positioned right at her sopping wet entrance. "Ngh!" he grunted incoherently as his hips surged forward to meet hers and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Ppaaa..." Persain's voice shook, sticking in her throat as her master's pride filled her over and over.

With each thrust Giovanni felt himself drawing nearer to completion, spurred on by the unbelievably tight pussy he was sheathed in.

"Persssaaaiiin!" they both cried out as Pokémon and master climaxed together. Once they'd had a chance to catch their breaths, Persian licked her master's face affectionately before backing off of him and returning to her corner for a well-deserved catnap.

"Persian..." Giovanni began, staring intently at his Pokémon as she looked around at him innocently. "I don't know where you learned that, but from now on you aren't going to leave my side again."

And she never did.


End file.
